


An Animal in Your Care

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Тайлер взялся за работу, которой обычно не занимался
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	1. Волк

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5849639 + https://youtu.be/silAqqgfqNI  
> = это два главных фактора, с которых всё началось)
> 
> Музыка для настроения (та самая, которая в видео выше):  
> Jónsi - Tornado
> 
> Коллаж:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29cfc/W_73mMh9SSI.jpg  
> спасибо, Kisatransik!

Тайлер поднимался в гору и ругался матом. Вокруг чирикали птички, дул лёгкий ветерок, шумели кроны деревьев, но ни синее небо, ни сочно-зелёная трава, ни отдалённый грохот водопада не могли отвлечь его от бурлящей в нём злости.

Почему он? Почему он вечно должен переться в какие-то дали, чтобы сфотографировать какую-нибудь… пичужку? Он не подписывался на это, он не фотографирует природу, он фотографирует людей, города, когда они наконец выучат? Тайлер нахмурился, вспоминая причину, по которой он вообще согласился поехать в горы. А, ну да, деньги, банально. Дерьмо. Он ненавидит свою работу. Он уволится. Задолбало. Эти вечные «американские горки» — то ни одного заказа и сидишь на мели, то, мать-перемать, едь в горы ради нескольких кадров. Класс, спасибо. Тьфу.

Пот тёк с него в три ручья, а его дороге не было видно ни конца, ни края. Он сейчас грохнется в обморок, сдохнет от обезвоживания, и его хладный труп никто не найдёт. Какое блестящее завершение карьеры. Он уже видел пост на фейсбуке с заголовком «Фотограф Тайлер Джозеф съеден волками во время выполнения опасной миссии».

Ох. Ладно. Дикие животные здесь водились, конечно, но он надеялся, что его никто не съест и завтра он уже вернётся в город.

Дорога стала круче, и Тайлер еле передвигал ногами. Куда он идёт вообще, это что, Эверест? Ещё этот долбанный рюкзак весом в тонну. Вот он не знал, что палатка может быть такой тяжёлой. Ой, ё, ему же ещё сегодня ночевать в палатке, боже, за что ему это, чем он провинился?

Наконец подъём закончился, и он вышел на широкую полянку, которая подозрительно обрывалась в нескольких метрах от него. Тайлер облизал губы и уставился на край обрыва. Что-то здесь не так. Он снял рюкзак, достал бутылку воды и допил остатки. Тревога усилилась. Он полез в карман и оживил телефон. Оу, как неожиданно, — нет сигнала. Оу. И что он теперь будет делать? Он точно не должен был оказаться здесь, на краю пропасти, он должен был выйти на другую опушку, к какому-то месту, где его должны были ждать. Но он заблудился, у него нет связи, и воды тоже нет. Ему что теперь, спускаться вниз, чтобы поймать сеть? Вот же дерьмо, дерьмо! Тайлер заходил туда-сюда, держа телефон над головой, умоляя его подключиться к далёким спутникам.

— Ну, давай же, давай, — приговаривал он, игнорируя затёкшие руки и шею, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не хочу здесь умирать.

Так прошло добрых полчаса, но мобильник не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Зараза. Сволочь, дерьмо собачье! Ему хотелось размахнуться и выкинуть телефон куда подальше, или пнуть дерево со всей дури, или заорать на всю округу от отчаяния. Кстати, неплохая идея. Он подошёл ближе к обрыву и, не долго думая, закричал, как раненное животное. Хотя он не знал, как кричали раненые животные, но это неважно. Его «ааааа!» зазвенело в воздухе так громко и болезненно, что лучшего сравнения и не найти. Глотку засаднило, кислород ударил в голову, и Тайлер закрыл рот, чувствуя, что его шатает. Да, отлично, ему ещё не хватало упасть и разбиться.

— Хэй, — услышал он и повернулся.

О, чёрт. Чёрт. Кто-то видел, как он тут с ума сходит от безысходности? Эту поездку он запомнит надолго.

— Здрасти, — пробурчал он, осторожно спускаясь к тому, кто его окликнул.

Ну, по крайней мере, здесь есть люди. Или человек. Главное, чтобы он не оказался маньяком. Тайлер присмотрелся к нему: парень напротив был одет в чёрные плотные штаны и растянутый свитер немыслимой расцветки. Из-под светло-серой шапочки виднелась розовая прядь. Тайлер заморгал, убеждаясь, что у него не начались галлюцинации, — волосы действительно были розовые.

— Ты Тайлер Джозеф? — прервал поток его размышлений незнакомец.

— Да? — неуверенно ответил он, словно забыл, как его зовут.

— Джош Дан, — он шагнул ему навстречу, протягивая руку. — Ты ушёл не в ту сторону, мы должны были встретиться немного западнее, но я тебя нашёл.

— Оу, — подойдя ближе, Тайлер заметил, что у него ещё и туннели в ушах, и кольцо в ноздре, — это я с тобой договаривался по поводу… всего?

— Да, — кивнул Джош и блеснул улыбкой, — ты приехал фотографировать сов.

Тайлер закатил глаза. Совы. Как низко он пал. Зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что запечатливает на плёнку несчастную птицу для какого-нибудь сайта. Ладно, он пофилософствует над этим вопросом позже. Сейчас ему нужно поговорить с этим Джошем, чтобы он помог ему определиться на местности. Он вроде как какой-то волонтёр, из какой-то организации, которая охраняет природу, помогает животным и всё такое прочее. Он, типа, всё знает. Они переписывались по электронке, и у Тайлера сложилось впечатление, что он добрый малый. Тусит в лесу несколько дней в неделю, следит, чтобы белочки не угодили в капкан, наверное.

Они прошли около двух миль на запад, практически не разговаривая. Тайлер понемногу успокаивался, видя, как уверенно Джош ведёт его через частые сосны. Правда, теперь он хотел есть, но не беда, сейчас они доберутся до места, он сделает своё грязное дело, и потом сможет расслабиться. Пожарит сосиски на костре. Поспит на природе, подышит свежим воздухом.

Джош привёл его на опушку, где стояла маленькая тёмно-зелёная палатка. Лучи солнца прорезались сквозь ветви деревьев, трещали сверчки, меланхолично бормотал тетерев. Тайлер тоскливо обвёл взглядом вытоптанный участок земли, густые кустики, которые их окружали, и вздохнул. Всего несколько часов. Завтра он отсюда уедет. С утра.

— Ты можешь оставить вещи здесь, — Джош указал на палатку, — и я провожу тебя к месту, где за последнее время развелось несколько сов. Скоро вечер, они как раз повылезают.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — Тайлер сбросил рюкзак на землю.

— Хочешь? — Джош достал откуда-то зерновой батончик в блестящей обёртке.

— О, да, спасибо, — он накинулся на него, как на кусок мяса. — А водички у тебя случайно нет?

Джош усмехнулся, полез в палатку и через минуту протянул ему большую бутылку.

Потом он отвёл его в чащу и показал несколько деревьев, на которых виднелись гнёзда и дупла. Джош сказал, что нужно немного подождать, чтобы увидеть сов, — они, оказывается, просто так по лесу не летают.

Они уселись на бревно. Тайлер включил фотоаппарат, настроил объектив. Небо бледнело, становилось прозрачным. Холодало. Совы не появлялись.

— Можно бросить мышь, лечь рядом и дождаться, когда она за ней спустится, — предложил Джош, делая глоток кофе из термоса.

— Как смешно, — привычно огрызнулся Тайлер и тут же осёкся. — В смысле, серьёзно? Кто-то так делает?

— Только самые отчаянные, — он поднял руку. — Смотри, вот и она.

Большие круглые глаза чернели на пернатой мордочке, крючковатый нос изящно выгибался. Сова повернула голову, заметив их, и Тайлер воспользовался моментом. Всё-таки необычная птица, думал он, щёлкая камерой. Он дождался, когда сова спустится вниз, и умудрился сфотографировать её в полёте. Вау. Как красиво. Он посмотрел на экранчик, поражённый собственным мастерством. Или просто удачно пойманным моментом.

Они вернулись, когда мгла окончательно заполнила просветы между деревьями, сомкнула их ветви. Джош волшебным образом разжёг костёр, а Тайлер возился со своей палаткой. В тусклом свете было практически ничего не видно, и он выругался. Кто это только придумал? Он сдерживался, чтобы не схватить телефон и не наговорить «как ставить палатку гугл поиск», но — во-первых, здесь всё также не было сети, а во-вторых, что подумает про него Джош? Тайлер почесал затылок и с новыми силами взялся за неповоротливую ткань.

— Помочь? — предложил Джош.

— Нет, — пыхтел Тайлер.

— Ты когда-нибудь ставил палатки? — с улыбкой в голосе спросил Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер повесил голову и опустил руки, — может, я без неё обойдусь?

— Ночью очень холодно, ты околеешь, — Джош опустился рядом на корточки и сунул ему дымящуюся кружку. — Держи, я всё сделаю.

Тайлер обречённо вздохнул, сдаваясь. Он отошёл к трескучему костру и уставился на огонь. Отпив непонятной жидкости, он понял, что устал, как собака. Бесконечный день. Он уснёт, как только его голова коснётся подушки. Или на чём он будет сегодня спать? На свёрнутой куртке? О господи, чтоб он ещё раз, когда-нибудь согласился ночевать в лесу. Он больше не пойдёт на такое даже ради сов.

Краем глаза Тайлер уловил какое-то движение и медленно повернул голову. О, чёрт. Чёрт. Это что, волк? Это волк. Большой и серый, он смотрел на него совсем не доброжелательно. Вздох застрял у Тайлера в горле, и он чуть не выронил кружку, когда понял, что волк приближается к нему — медленно и грациозно. Он смутно помнил правила, что нельзя смотреть животным в глаза, но Тайлер, как загипнотизированный, не мог отвести взгляда от острой пушистой морды, поражённый ужасом и красотой одновременно.

— Джош, — выдавил он из себя, — Джош, здесь волк.

— Оу, — воскликнул тот и развернулся, — это Люпус.

— Люпус? — взвизгнул Тайлер. — Вы друг друга здесь по именам знаете?

— Не бойся, он не кусается, — хохотнул Джош, осторожно подсаживаясь к нему и вытягивая руку. — Иди сюда.

У Тайлера отвисла челюсть, когда волк как ни в чём не бывало подошёл к Джошу и сел рядом, как дрессированный пёс. Умные прозрачные глаза отражали крошечные огоньки от костра, он дышал открытой пастью, создавая иллюзию широкой радостной улыбки. Люпус коротко посмотрел на Тайлера, отвернулся и уткнулся носом Джошу в подмышку, как смутившийся ребёнок.

— Какая прелесть, — прокомментировал Тайлер, рассматривая светлую шерсть. — Ты, типа, его выкормил или спас от голодной смерти, поэтому он такой ласковый?

— Нет, — Джош потеребил животное по загривку, — мы, типа, давно знакомы, я его иногда подкармливаю, да, но вообще он очень дружелюбный парень.

— И ты не боишься, что он тебя съест?

— Съест? — Джош рассмеялся. — Надо постараться, чтобы такое произошло. Животные нападают, когда чувствуют опасность, когда им страшно, а я не собираюсь его обижать. Он, наверное, замёрз, вот и прибежал.

— Можно его погладить? — нерешительно спросил Тайлер.

— Конечно, — кивнул Джош.

Шерсть была жёсткой, но приятной, будто он прикасался к ухоженному длинному ворсу на каком-нибудь ковре. Видя, что волк не планирует откусить ему полруки, Тайлер осмелился и зарылся пальцами глубже, ощущая мускулистое тёплое тело.

— И много животных так к тебе прибегает? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз.

— Да нет, — Джош пожал плечами.

— Ты же волонтёр, да? — у Тайлера вдруг появилось много вопросов. — Почему ты решил им стать?

— Мне нравится возиться с животными, они добрые, когда к ним по-доброму относишься, — он провёл ладонью по спине волка.

— У тебя розовые волосы, — как дурак, констатировал Тайлер.

— Точно подмечено, — Джош улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— Никогда не встречал людей с розовыми волосами, которые живут в лесу, — оправдывался Тайлер.

— Я не живу в лесу, я здесь набегами, — Джош заинтересовано скользнул взглядом по его лицу, — помогаю всем время от времени, — мягко добавил он.

Разговор замялся, и Тайлер решил больше не открывать рта, потому что его последние реплики отдавали каким-то идиотизмом. Джош тоже не особо стремился к общению, но неловко от этого не становилось. Они молча поели горячих сосисок, приготовленных на костре, немного помедитировали на огонь и разбрелись по палаткам. Люпус красиво вытянул лапы, готовясь ко сну на насиженном месте.

Их окружала плотная тишина, настолько, что Тайлеру казалось, что он глохнет. Сняв обувь, он улёгся на твёрдую землю, нащупал рядом подобие одеяла. Он укрылся, но вместо того, чтобы согреться, начал коченеть. Вот же хрень. Он закутался в куртку и свернулся калачиком, но это не помогало. Шапка и тёплые носки сейчас бы не помешали. Тайлер вспомнил, какой на Джоше был свитер, и поёжился. На нём же была только тоненькая футболочка и джинсы — никто не предупреждал его, что ночью в лесу внезапно наступает зима. Чёрт. Так и заболеть можно. Кругом опасности. Обрывы, волки, мороз! Тайлер тяжело вздохнул, и ему почудилось, что он увидел облачко пара. Пальцы на ногах давно превратились в ледышки, и он потёр ладони друг об друга, подышал на них, пытаясь согреться. Ну, нет, так он точно не уснёт. Он бы выпил сейчас чего-нибудь горячительного, но он, конечно, ничего с собой не взял. Даже фляжки с ромом. Не то, чтобы он всегда её носил… Может быть, у Джоша что-нибудь есть? Наверняка. Дрожа всем телом, он расстегнул молнию на палатке и кое-как выбрался наружу.

Стояла звёздная ночь, тёмно-синее небо медленно плыло над головой, и Тайлер бы остановился, чтобы насладиться этим зрелищем, если бы у него так не стучали зубы. Подойдя к палатке Джоша, он почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд волка и на секунду испугался, что тот начнёт рычать, но Тайлер отбросил страх и потянулся к застёжке. Люпус засуетился рядом с ним, словно хотел помочь, но вместо этого только мешал: Тайлер никак не мог понять, как эта чёртова застёжка работает.

— Отойди отсюда, — прошипел он, без задней мысли отталкивая животное от входа, — ты мне мешаешь, понимаешь? — боже, он разговаривает с волком, у него совсем крыша поехала.

Взвизгнула молния, и в разрезе показалась голова Джоша.

— Ты чего? — сонно спросил он.

— У тебя есть выпить? — выпалил Тайлер.

— Выпить? В смысле, алкоголь? — Джош поправил шапку.

— Да, я замёрз, — признался Тайлер, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Сходи за своим одеялом и возвращайся, — только и сказал Джош и скрылся в палатке.

Чего? Тайлер захлопнул рот. Волк часто дышал рядом с ним, как дождавшаяся лакомого кусочка собака, и наблюдал за ним, наклонив лохматую голову набок.

— О, заткнись, — попросил Тайлер и бегом направился к своей палатке.

Вернувшись, он заполз к Джошу на четвереньках, позабыв снять кеды. Его передёргивало от одной мысли, что его стопы лишатся одного тёплого слоя. Ну нет, он поспит в них, хоть это и странно.

— Ложись, — услышал он голос Джоша совсем рядом.

— Куда? — вылупился Тайлер не видя ни зги.

— Сюда, — он похлопал по месту перед собой.

Размышлять было некогда, и Тайлер, не теряя времени, юркнул к Джошу, сразу бесцеремонно прижимаясь к нему спиной.

— Ого, ты и правда замёрз, — Джош накрыл его сначала своим одеялом, потом его собственным.

— А ты думал, я шучу? — Тайлер с трудом выговаривал слова, его трясло.

Рука Джоша — тёплая и сильная — уверенно обняла его за талию, притянула немного ближе к себе, и Тайлер нашёл его пальцы, переплёл со своими, не упуская ни малейшей возможности согреться. Джош дышал ему в затылок, горячее дыхание приятно расползалось по всему телу, и через несколько минут Тайлер почувствовал, как уходит напряжение, как он буквально мякнет, как мышцы наполняются расплавленной негой.

Он закрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся, счастливый и согретый. Спустя некоторое время он зашевелился, перевернулся на другой бок, устраиваясь поудобней. Лицо Джоша теперь было в нескольких сантиметрах от него, и Тайлер почувствовал, как его изучают. Он не видел выражение его глаз, как бы ни всматривался. Незаметно их пальцы снова переплелись, и сейчас это произошло не потому, что ему было холодно. Тайлер не хотел отпускать их: так приятно было ощущать что-то тёплое и живое в своих руках.

— Привет, — прошептал он, и оу, да, самое время поздороваться.

— Привет, — ответил Джош, и Тайлер услышал, как он улыбнулся, — согрелся?

— Да, спасибо, — ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы продолжить диалог, — ты такой горячий, — Тайлер надеялся, что это не прозвучало двусмысленно. Хотя, чёрт-то с ним.

— Приму за комплимент, — весело отозвался Джош и замолчал.

Тайлер придвинулся на сантиметр ближе, так близко, что он уловил, как у Джоша на секунду сбилось дыхание. Оу. Кажется, они немного заигрались. Тайлера бросило в жар, и он опустил голову, естественным образом упираясь ею в подбородок Джоша. Тайлер сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул в тот самый момент, когда почувствовал, что его едва уловимо чмокнули в макушку.

— Ты поцеловал меня в волосы?

— Я поцеловал тебя в волосы, — подтвердил Джош.

— Зачем? — глухо спросил Тайлер, глядя куда-то вниз.

— Просто так, — приподнял плечо Джош, — они напрашивались.

— Чего? — он так резко дёрнулся, что угодил своим лбом Джошу в нос. — О чёрт! Прости! — он потрогал его щёку, вслепую оценивая причинённый ущерб. — Я тебе ничего не сломал?

— Всё нормально, не волнуйся, — успокоил он.

— Я такой нескладный…

— Забудь, — он помолчал, — твоя ладонь всё ещё на моём лице.

— Да, — Тайлер провёл большим пальцем по мягкой коже, не желая ничего менять, — ты тёплый.

— Это хорошо, — шутливым тоном отозвался Джош.

Их дыхание смешалось в одно, когда Тайлер потянулся к нему, оставив между губами миллиметр. Он поцеловал его и отодвинулся чуть назад, ожидая реакции.

— Я не напрашиваюсь и не собираюсь играть с тобой в «Горбатую гору», просто мне захотелось тебя отблагодарить, — затараторил Тайлер, грешным делом подумав, что его сейчас выгонят на улицу, — просто так, ничего личного.

— М, я понял, — Джош почесал за ухом, — ты всех так благодаришь?

— Нет, — разулыбался Тайлер, чувствуя, как у него загораются щёки.

— Если я тебя поцелую ещё раз, всё точно не закончится, как в «Горбатой горе»? — усмехнулся Джош, осторожно кладя ему руку на талию.

— Точно, — прошептал Тайлер, приближая своё лицо к его лицу.

Они целовались нежно и неторопливо, губы Джоша оказались мягче, чем ожидал Тайлер, и неожиданно для себя он получил от поцелуя больше удовольствия, чем рассчитывал. Теперь ему было не просто тепло, ему было жарко — невидимое пламя охватило его до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах, и не отрываясь от Джоша, он кое-как стянул с себя кеды, цепляясь большими пальцами о пятки и неуклюже брыкаясь коленками.

— Что ты делаешь? — влажные губы Джоша улыбались.

— Снимаю кеды, — Тайлер вернул свою ладонь на его плечо, боясь упустить момент. — Прости. Давай ещё немного поцелуемся?

В ответ Джош прижался губами к его губам, и Тайлер облегченно выдохнул. Закрыв глаза, он увидел вспыхивающие фейерверки, почувствовал горячие искорки рассыпающиеся по телу. Они лежали вплотную, колючий свитер щекотал Тайлеру шею, и едва уловимый хвойный аромат действовал как бальзам, как масло, нежно втираемое в кожу.

Перед тем, как окончательно остановиться, они обменялись несколькими невинными чмоками, после каждого из которых Тайлер улыбался, как ненормальный.

— Классно целуешься, — с плохо скрываемым восхищением сообщил Джош.

— Ты тоже, — Тайлер потянулся, как довольный кот, получивший своё.

— Спать будешь?

— Да! — воскликнул Тайлер и с готовностью перевернулся на правый бок, позволил Джошу крепко обнять его, уютно пристроившись в изгибе его тела.

Он так глубоко и беспробудно спал, что не услышал, как утром Джош поднялся и вылез из палатки. Тайлер открыл глаза и испуганно оглянулся вокруг, лихорадочно припоминая, не сделал ли он чего-нибудь вчера, что могло оттолкнуть Джоша. Да нет, всё вроде было по обоюдному желанию. Он сел и высунул нос наружу: оглушающе громко щебетали птицы, солнце ярко светило, наполняя лес красками. Джош стоял около костра и разливал воду по кружкам.

— Хэй! — позвал Тайлер. — Я проснулся!

— Я вижу! — в тон ему ответил Джош. — Сейчас приду.

Они выпили кофе, съели вкусные зерновые батончики, которыми щедро делился Джош. Потом он помог Тайлеру убрать покрытую росой палатку, — за ночь она превратилась в несгибаемую жёсткую конструкцию, и Тайлер не знал с какого боку к ней подступиться. Он намеренно делал всё медленно, то и дело улыбаясь Джошу, когда их пальцы случайно сталкивались, и хлопал ресницами, как кокетливая девчонка, когда Джош улыбался ему в ответ. Обидно, что он оставался здесь до вечера, Тайлер мог бы… подвезти его? Угостить чем-нибудь в знак благодарности за батончики и кофе?

Когда пришло время расставаться, они обменялись рукопожатием, которое длилось дольше положенного времени. Тайлер смотрел на него во все глаза, сожалея о том, что ему приходится возвращаться в город, в который он так рвался вчера днём.

— Спишемся? — предложил он, продолжая трясти его ладонь.

— Спишемся, — кивнул Джош и едва заметно подмигнул ему.

Тайлер закинул на плечи рюкзак и пошёл вниз по склону. Он оборачивался несколько раз, чтобы помахать Джошу, и уже знал, что напишет ему, как только мобильник поймает сеть.


	2. Кот

Тайлер захлопнул ноутбук и устало потёр лицо.

Зачем он сюда пришёл? Зачем он сидит в пустом офисе, в ожидании чуда, прекрасно зная, что никакого чуда не будет? Да, он пришёл сюда в надежде, что ему подкинут хотя бы крошечную работёнку, он был готов на всё, готов фотографировать кого и что угодно, только, пожалуйста, дайте ему возможность заработать денег.

Но нет. Он как жил на подсосе месяц назад, так будет жить последующий месяц. Возможно дольше. Ибо во-первых, ему чётко дали понять, что здесь работы нет. Не сезон, всё разобрали — кто-то более активный, перспективный и талантливый. Тайлер пытался сунуться в другие компании, разослал резюме всем, кому было возможно, каждый день обновлял сайт фриланса, но тщетно. Всё тщетно. Ему не светило ровным счётом ничего. Похоже настала пора задуматься о смене деятельности. Пойти администратором в офис. Или в МакДональдс. Судя по всему, новым людям там всегда рады.

Но отсутствие работы казалось меньшим из бед, потому что в следующем месяце у него не будет не только работы, а ещё и жилья. Хозяин квартиры, которую он снимал, решил сделать ремонт, и поэтому поставил Тайлера перед фактом, что в течение двух недель ему нужно освободить давно насиженное место.

Когда Тайлер услышал эту новость, у него ещё были силы на то, чтобы обмануть себя уговорами, что хэй, всё будет хорошо, всё, что ни делается — всё к лучшему, перемены пойдут на пользу, в конце-концов — он жил в этой квартире почти пять лет, было бы неплохо сменить обстановку. Тогда он надеялся, что ему подкинут какой-нибудь заказ, и у него будут средства, чтобы внести залог за новое место жительства. Но шли дни, и никаких заказов ему не предлагали, и вот уже подходила к концу вторая неделя, а у него не было ни денег, ни работы, и совсем скоро ему придётся ночевать в картонной коробке на вокзале.

Да, можно было пойти к друзьям, но как он себе это представляет? Пойти к Даллону, у которого жена и двое дочерей? Ага, только переростка в виде неудачного свободного художника Даллону не хватало. К Брендону? Он с ним сопьётся. И вообще — Тайлеру очень не хотелось напрягать своим присутствием кого бы то ни было.

— Хэй, ты чего здесь сидишь? — в проёме появилась белокурая голова Дженны.

— Я уже ухожу, — Тайлер спешно поднялся и осмотрелся вокруг, будто он что-то мог забыть в месте, где появлялся раз в месяц.

— Извини, что так получилось, — Дженна зашла в кабинет и, сложив руки на груди, внимательно посмотрела на Тайлера. — Я уверена, что недели через две что-нибудь появится, и мы сразу дадим тебе знать.

— Спасибо, — он натянуто улыбнулся, глядя мимо неё, желая как можно быстрей исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. — Я сейчас.

Он выскочил из кабинета и направился в туалет. В голове царила почти приятная пустота: он так устал думать о том, что ему теперь делать, так устал гадать, что ждать от завтрашнего дня, и его не покидало ощущение, что он долго-долго бежал, никуда не прибежал, а желание лечь и не двигаться только усилилось.

Балансируя между отчаянием и абсолютным безразличием к собственной судьбе, он достал телефон, чтобы узнать время: четыре часа. День в самом разгаре, а он не знает, что ему делать со своей жизнью. Что ему делать с этим свободным временем, которого у него так много? Можно поехать и собирать вещи, погуглить ближайшие ночлежки…

Мобильник зажил собственной жизнью и, вывернувшись из неуклюжих пальцев, полетел на пол. Тайлер услышал мерзкий звук удара стекла о стекло, и в попытке спасти несчастный телефон, ненароком пнул его, и в итоге мобильник оказался в двух метрах от него.

Феерично. По ходу, помимо работы и жилья, он лишился ещё и средства связи. Теперь ему точно нечего терять.

— Твой? — какой-то парень появился из-за угла, поднял телефон и протянул его Тайлеру.

— Ага, — он тяжело вздохнул и взялся за прохладную панель, понимая, что несмотря на столкновение с полом, мобильник остался целым, даже экран не треснул — чудеса.

Потянув его на себя, Тайлер понял, что чужая ладонь крепко удерживает многострадальный телефон. Какого хрена? Он нахмурился и поднял глаза, намереваясь возмутиться.

— Привет.

Тайлер вгляделся в парня напротив, и эта серая шапочка, эти бледно-розовые волосы, мгновенно дополнились воспоминаниями о лесе, о совах, которых он фотографировал — сколько? полгода назад? Чёрт, он же с ним…

— Джош? — сощурился Тайлер.

— Тайлер? — тот наклонил голову набок и смотрел на него с усмешкой в блестящих глазах.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тайлер, осознавая, что они так и стоят посреди коридора, вцепившись в телефон.

— Заходил, чтобы узнать насчёт одного мероприятия, которое намечается на конец месяца, — пожал плечами Джош.

О чём это он, подумал Тайлер, припоминая, что Джош связан со всякими волонтёрскими кампаниями, помощью животным и прочее. Но бог с ним, зачем бы он здесь не появился — это хорошее совпадение. Тайлер толком не знал почему, но увидев Джоша, у него немного полегчало на душе.

После того, как они тогда расстались на лесной опушке, Тайлер написывал ему чуть ли не каждый день, они очень активно общались, пока Джош не сообщил, что едет то ли в Чили, то ли в Перу, чтобы участвовать в очередном благотворительном событии. С тех пор прошло месяца два, если не больше, и Тайлер решил, что видимо в тех странах нет интернета, или Джош очень занят, потому что все его сообщения оставались непрочитанными. Тайлер перестал писать, и на этом их общение закончилось.

Он не питал никаких особых надежд, нет. Ему нравилось общаться с Джошем, ему нравилось, что они разделяли похожее чувство юмора. Когда Джош уехал в… эту страну третьего мира, Тайлер решил, что несудьба, а потом случилась вся эта жопа с работой и жильём, и ему было не до томных охов и вздохов по парню, с которым он всего лишь раз поцеловался в холодной палатке.

— Хочешь пойдём, выпьем чего-нибудь? — предложил Джош, отпуская наконец телефон.

— Да! — радостно согласился Тайлер, но сразу поник. — Нет. Я на мели.

— Я угощаю, — шире улыбнулся Джош.

Стоял солнечный осенний денёк. Деревья покрытые жёлтыми, красными, где-то ещё зелёными листьями играли красками на фоне синего неба. Прозрачный воздух холодил ладони, и Тайлер натянул шапку до самых бровей, нашёл в карманах старые перчатки «без пальцев» и быстро надел их.

Джош ненадолго исчез в ближайшей кофейне и вскоре вернулся с двумя большими картонными стаканами. Наблюдая за ним, Тайлер невольно представил, что фотографирует его на фоне этих пёстрых деревьев. Хорошие бы получились фотографии, он даже смог бы их продать, наверное…

Господи, о чём он думает.

— Забыл спросить, какой ты любишь, поэтому взял то же, что и себе, — Джош протянул ему стакан, и Тайлер ощутил приятное тепло.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, отгоняя нависшую над ними неловкость. — Как ты здесь оказался? Я думал, ты где-нибудь в Перу или Аргентине.

— Я был в Чили, скоро уезжаю в Канаду, в Калгари, — Джош сделал глоток. — Я здесь практически проездом — остановился у одного чувака, который попросил последить за его котом, пока он в отъезде. Он приезжает, и я сразу еду в Канаду.

Тайлер усмехнулся, услышав, что Джош присматривает за котом — это так в его духе. Он был готов поспорить, что Джош едет в Калгари в какой-нибудь национальный парк, чтобы ухаживать за оленями или бурундуками. В Канаде же этих национальных парков — пруд пруди.

— А ты как поживаешь? Много работы? — спросил Джош, и Тайлеру показалось, что он хотел толкнуть его плечом в плечо — уж слишком близко он оказался ровно на секунду, пока задавал вопрос.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой и посмотрел под ноги, опавшие листья тихо шуршали, — я вообще без работы.

Тайлер хотел бодро добавить, что он без денег и без жилья, и скоро ему предстоит бороться за выживание, как какому-нибудь раненому животному в лесу, но слова не шли, и на него снова обрушилась глухая тоска. Он даже посмеяться не мог над собственным положением — плохо дело.

— Понятно, — протянул Джош, поглядывая на него. — Я могу как-то помочь?

Тайлер закусил губу и посмотрел в сторону: на ковре из серо-жёлтых листьев разгуливали два белых голубя.

— Да нет, — тихо ответил он и поспешил сделать глоток ещё тёплого кофе.

— М, понятно, — повторил Джош. — Ты сейчас куда?

— В смысле? — резко повернулся Тайлер.

Мы что, уже расходимся? — чуть не вырвалось у него. Они же только встретились, им есть о чём поговорить, вспомнить былое наконец. Как они тогда тусили в лесу и целовались. И переписывались. Нет, нет, Джош Дан, не смей от меня убегать, отчаянно думал Тайлер, силясь придумать что-нибудь, что бы остановило Джоша от ухода.

— Хочешь посмотреть на кота, с которым я живу? — спокойно предложил Джош, и Тайлер выдохнул.

— Да, — улыбнулся он, — очень хочу.

Квартирка, в которой пребывал Джош, оказалось маленькой и очень уютной. В единственной комнате стоял кофейный столик и большой светло-коричневый диван, на стенах висели фотографии, среди которых Тайлер узнал знаменитые в узких кругах кадры. Сквозь полупрозрачные занавески лился свет, и Тайлер почувствовал себя спокойно, комфортно, как дома. Неизвестно откуда выскочил беленький котик и, задрав хвост, начал тереться о ноги Джоша.

— Он прямо как из рекламы «Вискас», — заметил Тайлер.

— А он и есть из рекламы «Вискас», — Джош подхватил кота на руки и прижал к груди. — Короткошёрстный, британский.

— Как его зовут? — Тайлер подошёл ближе и почесал кота за ушком.

— Теодор.

— Королевское имя.

— Наверное, — кот зашевелился в руках Джоша, пытаясь вырваться. — Хочешь есть? — спросил он, опуская Теодора на пол и сразу направляясь в кухню.

— Эм, — Тайлер понял, что до сих пор не снял ни куртки, ни шапки, он так и стоял в коридоре и не знал, что ответить на такой простой вопрос.

— Макароны с сыром? — выглянул Джош, — сам готовил.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Тайлер, сдаваясь.

Пока они ели, Джош сыпал вопросами, и ему удалось вытащить из Тайлера всё то, чем он так не хотел делиться. Тайлер понял это не сразу, а когда поймал себя на том, что говорит дольше двух минут и не может остановиться. Он говорил, что у него нет работы и что чувствует себя никчёмным из-за этого, что у него нет денег, что скоро он лишится жилья, и что ему совсем не хочется приобщаться к бездомным людям на грязных улицах. Каждое слово, каждое предложение, которое он говорил, облегчало тот груз, который, оказывается, лежал у него на душе. Ему так не хватало поговорить с кем-нибудь так, как сейчас, выговориться, чтобы его выслушали, просто выслушали и не давали никаких советов, ему этого так не хватало — простого человеческого общения.

— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — Теодор запрыгнул Джошу на колени и кончик хвоста оказался у него под самым носом — Джош отпрянул и погладил кота по голове.

— Где? — не понял Тайлер. — Здесь?

— Ну да, — Джош смотрел на него и в его глазах читалось ожидание. — Неделю-две Патрика точно не будет, ты можешь пожить здесь, а там видно будет.

— Оу, — заморгал Тайлер, прикидывая возможности. — Мне нужно забрать кое-что из старой квартиры…

— Давай заберём, — Джош встал и закинул в рот маленький крекер. — Далеко ехать?

Забрав немногочисленные пожитки и вернувшись обратно, до Тайлера дошло, что ему предстоит спать с Джошем на одном диване, потому что другого спального места здесь не наблюдалось.

С одной стороны, диван был достаточно большой, чтобы поместиться на нём вдвоём и спать не особо сдерживая себя в телодвижениях, но с другой стороны Тайлер не забыл, что между ним и Джошем кое-что было. Окей, да, это был всего лишь один-два ничего не значащих поцелуя, о которых они не упоминали даже в переписке, но память настоятельно подкидывала те — как ни крути, но волнительные моменты в лесу, когда их губы встретились, и Тайлер почувствовал, как в груди расползается тёплая истома.

О, человеческий мозг, почему ты такой жестокий? Что ему теперь делать? Может быть, принять предложение пожить здесь было не самым разумным?

Он долго не мог заставить себя выйти из ванной, потому что знал, что там, в комнате, на диване, лежит Джош, и Тайлера почему-то бросало в жар от одной мысли. Что за ерунда, он же не трахаться сюда приехал, и даже не целоваться, почему его трясёт, как будто его к чему-то принуждают? Всё хорошо, хорошо, никто его пальцем не тронет, если он сам этого не захочет. Так? Так! Тайлер ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и зачем-то поправил футболку.

Вглядываясь в ночную мглу, он на ощупь прошёл в комнату и осторожно сел на краешек дивана, словно забыв, как он обычно спит. Тайлер не видел, в каком положении лежал Джош, но чувствовал, что между ними достаточно места, чтобы положить третьего.

Вопросительно мурлыкнув, на подушку запрыгнул Теодор и, уверенно переставляя лапки, направился к Джошу. Тайлер улыбнулся в темноте и немного расслабился.

— Животные любят тебя, — тихо сказал он, не зная, услышит его Джош или нет.

— Я их тоже люблю, — Джош перевернулся на спину и притянул кота к себе. — Спокойной ночи, — сонно проговорил он.

— Спокойной, — отозвался Тайлер, и Теодор размеренно заурчал в ответ.

Тайлер лёг и уставился в потолок. Он пытался думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, но никак не мог отогнать ощущение, что Джош следит за ним. Сердце ускорило ход, и Тайлер нервно облизнул губы, закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул через нос, заставляя себя успокоиться. Почему он ведёт себя, как пубертатный подросток? Ну подумаешь, два мужика в одной постели, чего такого, почему ему в голову лезут дурацкие мысли, и ему хочется откровенности, ласки, прикосновения к руке. Тайлер задумался над тем, что у него давно никого не было, что вероятно — тот несчастный поцелуй в лесу полгода назад — был чуть ли не единственным физическим контактом на протяжении долгого времени. Что с ним, чем он занимался, что не завёл себе никаких отношений, чтобы сейчас не чувствовать будто он медленно тлеет, сгорает под едва ощутимым взглядом.

Постепенно он погрузился в дрёму и незаметно для себя уснул. Ему снился неведомый остров, ярко освещаемый солнцем так, что воздух, казалось, искрился вокруг него. В лазурно-синем небе парили белые чайки, он шёл по мягкой траве и восхищался высокими сочно-зелёными деревьями, качающимися на ветру.

Каким-то образом он оказался у водопада, и прохладная вода стекала по его телу, капли падали на лицо, и ему хотелось смеяться от счастья. Тёплые руки обняли его сзади за плечи, и он развернулся: перед ним стоял Джош и улыбался.

— Я тебя еле нашёл, — сказал он, и потом Тайлер почувствовал его губы на своих, как приоткрывается его рот, и как он сам задыхается от желания ощутить больше.

У него вырвался стон, и он крепче обнял Джоша, толкнулся бёдрами о его обнажённые бёдра. Джош целовал его шею, целовал его ключицы, опускался ниже, и Тайлер будто плыл на волнах блаженства, позволяя ему делать всё, что угодно. Он тяжело задышал, чувствуя, как ниже пупка наливается плотный комок, как дыхание Джоша дразнит его, едва касаясь чувствительной кожи, и Тайлер до боли закусил губу, силясь не закричать, и с трудом разомкнул веки.

Комната и правда искрилась утренним светом. Он лежал на животе, приподняв пятую точку, и упирался щекой в подушку так, словно это была его единственная опора. Лицо горело, где-то в штанах болезненно напоминали о себе последствия разыгравшегося воображения. Две пары глаз вопросительно смотрели на него — зёлёноватые и круглые Теодора, и — большие и карие Джоша.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он, удивлённо моргая.

Джош был одет в бледно-голубую футболку, волосы на голове торчали в разные стороны, и Тайлер боялся представить, свидетелем чего только что стал Джош, если он так радостно-вопросительно за ним наблюдает.

Тайлер сглотнул и попытался перевернуться на бок, но потом решил, что будет только хуже. Он уткнулся в подушку и пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Понятно, — Джош поднялся с корточек. — Завтракать будешь?

Тайлер оставил этот вопрос без ответа и вскочил с дивана, намереваясь как можно быстрей принять холодный душ. Или что ещё он может сделать? Заняться онанизмом, когда через стенку от него предмет его вожделения будет жарить яичницу? Хм, он подумает об этом, когда окажется под душем.

В итоге он отказался от этой идеи, хотя вода приятно остужала его почти также, как во сне, и он усилием воли отгонял галлюцинации, что сейчас он повернётся и увидит Джоша, который всенепременно захотел принять душ вместе.

Выйдя из ванной в одном полотенце, Тайлер столкнулся нос к носу с Джошем, который шёл из комнаты на кухню. Он окинул Тайлера любопытным взглядом, без стеснения задержавшись на его обнажённых руках и груди.

— Необычные татуировки, — прокомментировал он, наклонив голову набок.

— Оу, — Тайлер забыл об их существовании, — спасибо? — он огляделся по сторонам, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.

Он попытался проскользнуть между Джошем и дверью, не задев ни его, ни деревянную поверхность, но остановился, когда их глаза встретились, и он почувствовал себя буквально пригвождённым к полу. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, и затем Тайлер, поддаваясь невесть откуда взявшемуся порыву, наклонился вперёд и оставил на щеке Джоша лёгкий поцелуй.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, желая крепко обнять Джоша за шею и провалиться сквозь землю, утащив его за собой.

— Я помню, у тебя своеобразный способ благодарности, — Тайлер зачарованно наблюдал, как губы Джоша растягиваются в ухмылке, как в уголках рта образуются миниатюрные морщинки.

— Ох, не начинай, — попросил Тайлер, опустив ресницы. — Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Конечно, — Джош прислонился к противоположной стене, таким образуя между ними не два сантиметра, а пять.

— Ты гей?

На лице Джоша промелькнула та же эмоция, которую Тайлер заметил едва открыв глаза — то ли умиление, то ли удивление. Он провёл ладонью по волосам и почесал затылок.

— Я не сторонник вешать ярлыки ни на себя, ни на других, — Джош пожал плечами. — Я человек, мне нравятся люди, у меня нет каких-то чётких предпочтений и, если честно, мне всё равно, что обо мне подумают, если я вдруг решу создать семью с парнем и двумя кошками, — он замолчал, и Тайлер хлопал глазами, обрабатывая информацию. — А почему ты спрашиваешь? У тебя экзистенциальный кризис?

Тайлер усмехнулся и покачал головой, вновь вспомнив, что он в одном полотенце, в коридоре, ведёт философские разговоры с парнем, с которым он когда-то целовался.

— Нет, просто я, — он запнулся, понимая, что его так и тянет признаться в том, что давно отлёживалось на задворках сознания, — я думаю, ты мне нравишься, потому что мы целовались в лесу, и ты мне помог, и мы переписывались, и я правда хочу поцеловать тебя снова, но понимаю, что ты наверно этого не хочешь, и скоро ты уезжаешь в Канаду, и даже если у нас что-то получится, нам придётся расстаться, и я этого не хочу, и следовательно, я не думаю, что из этого поцелуя выйдет что-нибудь хорошее, поэтому…

Джош перебил его, поймав его губы своим раскрытым ртом, и недосказанное слово превратилось в мягкий стон и, Тайлер не колеблясь, сомкнул руки вокруг его плеч, притянул к себе, ощущая тонкую ткань на своей коже. По всему телу разлилось приятное тепло, свернулось в клубок в животе, тяжело опустилось вниз, запульсировало, пуская по венам электрический разряд. Тайлер жадно отвечал на каждое движение, он с трудом дышал, и всё же боялся остановиться. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга несколько головокружительных минут, их губы словно стали источником незатейливого и сладостного удовольствия, они целовались до тех пор, пока Тайлер не почувствовал, что утраченное возбуждение возвращается с утроенной силой, и к этому он совсем не был готов.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — проговорил Джош, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Я знаю, — Тайлер закусил нижнюю губу, ощущая на ней появившуюся приятную припухлость. — Мне нужно одеться.

Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть широченную улыбку, от которой кажется начало сводить скулы. Джош скрылся на кухне, и Тайлер торопливо натянул чёрные джинсы, благодаря себя за выдержку, за то, что он не успел завестись, хотя он был близок к тому, чтобы стащить с Джоша футболку и оставить огромный засос на его шее, опуститься на колени и… Стоп. Его воображение его до добра не доведёт.

Когда он пришёл на кухню, Джош поставил перед ним чашку кофе и медленно сказал:

— Если хочешь, то мы можем поехать в Канаду вместе.

Тайлер уселся на стул, открыв рот. Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. Но почему нет? Здесь его ничего не держит — у него нет ни работы, ни жилья, семья и друзья прекрасно обходятся без него. В Канаде он сможет фотографировать сколько захочет, и вполне вероятно, что там для него откроются новые возможности.

И конечно, Джош. Он бы хотел поехать с Джошем, узнать его получше, узнать получше себя, попробовать, каково это — быть в отношениях. Он так здорово целуется, так по-доброму относится к нему и к животным, и Тайлер надеялся, что у них что-нибудь получится.

— Да, хочу, — ответил он, заметив, что за ним наблюдает Теодор, спрятавшись за занавеской.

Через полторы недели приехал Патрик — забавный молодой человек в очках. Он долго общался с Джошем и делился впечатлениями от своей поездки в Мексику, расспрашивал о планах. К тому моменту они уже купили билеты до Калгари, Тайлер спал с Джошем в обнимку, и их поцелуи постепенно переросли в нечто большее по утрам. Он предвкушал приключения и знал, что сделал правильный выбор, сказав Джошу «да».


	3. Черепахи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER, немного драмы и повседневности, проходной омп.

Тайлер вывалился из машины в сухой горячий воздух. Он надеялся, что снаружи будет свежее, но тщетно. Стояла жара. Футболка давно прилипла к спине, трусы под джинсами тоже. Подул ветер, но он не принёс прохлады, а лишь опалил Тайлера жаркой волной. Он повёл плечами и вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Вот бы в душ. Он оглянулся вокруг. Ну привет, Коста-Рика.

Дорога вымотала его. Сначала он летел в ночи из Колумбуса в Сан-Хосе. Рейс задержали, и вместо шести утра, он приехал в восемь. Человек, который должен был его встретить, не дождался Тайлера, и ему пришлось поднимать из глубин мозга все испанские фразы, которые он заучивал в школе, чтобы арендовать машину. Можно было, конечно, отдохнуть в отеле, но он чувствовал себя, как заведённый робот, и думать забыл о еде, сне и прочих нуждах. Он понял, насколько он истощён, только когда спустя семь часов на полуразвалившейся тачке, он наконец достиг местечка под названием Ринкон де Сан Хосесито на полуострове Оса.

В национальном парке Корковадо находилось мало отелей, слава богу, заблудиться было сложно. Тайлер несколько раз зажмурился и всмотрелся в ряд зелёных домиков с соломенными крышами. Ну, подумал он, не самый край цивилизации, душ наверняка здесь есть. На крайняк — пойдёт искупается в море.

Он вытащил дорожную сумку, намеренно громко хлопнул дверью и размашистыми шагами направился к одному из бунгало. Чёрт, как же он хочет есть, аж коленки трясутся. Он усиленнее заработал челюстями, выжимая последние соки из жвачки, которую жевал с тех пор, как завёл мотор в Сан-Хосе.

Около домика стояла девушка в розовой майке и коротких зелёных шортах и что-то прикручивала к деревянной палке, которая видимо служила косяком к так называемой двери. Тайлер поспешил к ней.

— Привет, — сказал он, и она повернула голову, удивлённо приподняв бровь.

— Привет, — ответила она с неизвестным акцентом.

— Я ищу Джошуа Дана, — Тайлер вымученно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по шее ползёт капелька пота.

— Через дом, — она махнула рукой вправо.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он и, сделав глубокий вдох, направился к нему.

Стены домиков — тонкие белые простыни, и Тайлер подумал: о боже. Давно он не бывал в диких условиях. Со времён того случая, когда он фотографировал сов в лесу и ночевал в палатке.

Подойдя ближе, он услышал приглушённые голоса, и у него что-то ухнуло в желудке. Он сощурился и увидел знакомый профиль. Странное ощущение в животе усилилось. Тайлер прикрыл глаза. Господи, сколько прошло времени? Он пять раз считал, но каждый раз ему становилось плохо от факта, что они не виделись полгода. Полгода. Джош его убьёт. Или выгонит на хрен. Заставит ночевать на пляже, не пустит в душ и завтра собственноручно отвезёт обратно в Сан-Хосе. Или сегодня. Тайлер облизал губы и подкрался к домику ещё на шаг.

— Почему тебе не нравятся сказки? — спросил Джош. — Золушка и Белоснежка ведь такие красивые, они тебе не нравятся?

— Нет, — мотнула головой девушка.

— Почему? — заинтересованно спросил он. — Все девчонки с детства мечтают стать принцессами.

— Значит, я что-то упустила, — с улыбкой ответила она, — и… есть что-то неправильное в том, что маленьким девочкам внушают, что они принцессы.

— Неожиданно, — после паузы отозвался он.

— Им внушают, что однажды появится принц на белом коне и спасёт ото всех бед. И Золушка, и Белоснежка просто сидели и ждали, ничего не делали, их видимо должны были полюбить за это и за красивые глаза, — с расстановкой объясняла девушка. — Но в жизни получается так, что никто не может никого спасти, кроме тебя самого, понимаешь? Если будешь просто сидеть, ждать и бездействовать, чуда не случиться. Нужно работать над собой, стремиться быть лучше, иначе, — она щёлкнула языком и приподняла плечо. — Единственная популярная сказка, которая мне более-менее нравится, это Русалочка, потому что Ариэль хотела своего принца и боролась за него. Правда, принц там был какой-то тюфяк, — задумчиво протянула девушка, и Джош засмеялся.

В кармане Тайлера завибрировал телефон, и он подумал: чёрт. Чёрт, вот говно, как не вовремя. Он лихорадочно достал мобильник, из которого на всю округу вырывалась мелодия последнего хита The Killers. Тайлер уставился на незнакомый номер и, спустя секунду, сбросил вызов. В горле было сухо, как в пустыне, и сейчас он бы не отказался от стакана воды. Или даже литра.

— Тайлер? — услышал он и медленно поднял глаза. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Господи. Тайлер совсем не хотел, чтобы их первая за полгода встреча выглядела именно так: он грязный и вонючий стоял перед Джошем и незнакомой блондинкой, застуканный за прослушиванием весьма личной беседы. И к ужасу Тайлера, в голосе Джоша, во всём его виде, скользило отнюдь не удивление, а негодование и готовность отправить нежданного гостя восвояси.

— Привет, — Тайлер кашлянул и помахал им. — Приехал тебе помогать.

Джош сдвинул брови и осмотрел его с головы до ног. Тайлер почувствовал себя голым в толпе. Он покачался на пятках, перевёл взгляд на блондинку и оскалился — та не отреагировала. Пот продолжал струиться по спине.

— Дебби, это Тайлер, Тайлер, это Дебби, — заморгал Джош.

— Привет, — кивнул Тайлер.

Девушка нахмурилась под стать Джошу. На ней был лёгкий жёлтый сарафан на тонких бретельках, загорелая кожа и красивые округлые плечи. Тайлер сглотнул и подумал: он с ней. Он с ней. Он точно с ней, прошло слишком много времени, никто не будет его ждать.

— Покажешь мне здесь всё? — Тайлеру хотелось плакать, но он выдавил из себя улыбку. — С чего начать?

— У нас разве остались места? — обратилась к Джошу Дебби.

— Не уверен, — Джош не сводил глаз с Тайлера. — Надо проверить.

Он качнул головой в сторону бунгало. Тайлер сжал ручки сумки и последовал за ним.

Внутри, на удивление, было прохладнее, чем снаружи. Видимо простыни волшебные, или что. Приятно пахло цветами, травой и Джошем.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди.

— Прилетел из Колумбуса. Представляешь, рейс задержали на два часа, меня должны были встретить в Сан-Хосе, но не получилось, и я нашёл машину, ехал семь часов! — Тайлер набрал воздуха в грудь и затараторил дальше: — Машина-развалюха, думал не доеду вообще, так далеко! Ну ты и забрался!

— Я имею в виду, как ты вообще узнал, что я здесь? — медленно проговорил Джош, слегка приподняв брови.

— Пришлось попотеть, — Тайлер обвёл взглядом помещение и пошёл вдоль колыхающейся простыни. — Кстати, я умираю, хочу в душ, ты меня пустишь?

Джош долго молчал, наблюдая за ним. Тайлер делал вид, что ему всё нипочём, хотя сердце, желудок и близлежащие органы словно закинули в блендер, чтобы сделать смузи. Облако закрыло солнце, и в домике резко потемнело.

— Зачем ты приехал? — со вздохом спросил Джош.

— Я же сказал, помогать тебе, — он повернулся и изобразил радостную улыбку.

— Ты в курсе, что количество мест ограничено? — строго спросил Джош, и Тайлер поёжился.

— Нет? — неуверенно ответил он и закусил губу. — Но я горю, хочу спасать черепашек.

Джош надул щёки и покачал головой. Тайлер обратил внимание, что немного похудел с их последней встречи и выглядел уставшим, но усталость не могла перекрыть всё то обаяние и красоту, которые исходили от него. Волосы давно были не розовыми, а отросли и сейчас были натурального тёмно-каштанового оттенка.

— Ты хоть знаешь, на что подписался, приехав сюда? — спросил Джош, утомлённо глядя на него.

— Д-да? — слегка заикаясь, ответил Тайлер. — Я буду охранять черепашьи яйца от хищников, чтобы они их не сожрали, и от браконьеров, чтобы они их не утащили.

Джош закатил глаза и потёр лицо ладонью.

— Ясно. Ничего не знаешь, — он оглянулся вокруг. — Ладно, расскажу попозже. Сейчас пойдём, покажу тебе, где душ и где ты будешь спать, — он повернулся к выходу.

— Не здесь? — вырвалось у Тайлера.

— Не здесь, здесь уже всё занято, — кинул Джош через плечо и откинул простыню.

А, ну да, та девица, с которой он разговаривал про принцесс. Она здесь наверное давно расположилась, как королева, и Джош ей приносит завтрак в постель, как же иначе. Господи, зачем он сюда припёрся, никто его не ждёт, никому он здесь не нужен. Разве что черепахам. Ну и ладно. Даже если он не помирится с Джошем, то хотя бы спасёт несколько черепашьих яиц, сделает доброе дело.

Джош показал ему бунгало, которое было точь-в-точь, как его, и сообщил, что он будет делить его ещё с двумя парнями, которые сейчас чистят пляж.

— Тебе повезло, что один из них сегодня уезжает, а так бы вообще пришлось спать в гамаке, — почёсывая щёку, сказал Джош.

Приняв душ и перекусив сэндвичем с чаем, которые откуда-то принесла ему Дебби, Тайлер сказал:

— Я немного полежу, а потом буду готов к подвигам! — и вырубился.

Когда он разлепил глаза, то несколько долгих секунд не мог понять, где он, сколько он спал, и почему так приятно пахнет морем. Он сел на жёсткой кровати и посмотрел вокруг: рядом спали два парня. У одного на спине была татуировка — огромный слон, который стоял на задних ногах и гудел хоботом в куда-то в лопатки. Тайлер вылупился на него, сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на другого парня: тот спал на боку, свернувшись калачиком. Было жарко, поэтому все спали в одних шортах. Тайлер потряс головой и вытащил мобильник: что? Шесть утра? Шесть утра? Это как? Он что, проспал четырнадцать часов? Классно. Черепах он приехал спасать, а сам дрыхнет, как сурок. Все его за это полюбят.

Он упал обратно на матрац и начал думать о своём поведении, и что ему предстоит сделать ближайшую неделю. Или две. Делать до тех пор, пока Джош его не простит и вернётся.

У них всё было хорошо. Они ездили в Канаду, Панаму, Карибское море, оба работали, занимались любимым делом без перебоя почти год. В постели тоже всё было замечательно, Тайлер чувствовал себя желанным, любимым и умелым. Накануне годовщины их отношений, Джош полетел в Перу на неделю, а Тайлер — в Мексику на съёмки на пять дней. Они договорились, что после они встретятся дома, в Колумбусе и отпразднуют.

Это был первый раз, когда они были вдали друг от друга так долго. Неожиданно Тайлера попросили задержаться, и он остался в Мексико-сити ещё на неделю. Джош писал: «всё нормально, я тебя жду, увидимся в Огайо». Тайлер отвечал: «конечно» и ловил себя на том, что наслаждается неожиданной свободой, которую в других обстоятельствах он бы назвал одиночеством. Он гулял по городу, никого не ждал, ел, что хотел, спал сколько хотел, общался с кем хотел и чувствовал себя лёгким, как пёрышко. Поэтому, когда Джош написал ему, что он рассказал родителям о Тайлере, что они вместе уже год, и у него самые серьёзные намерения, Тайлер откровенно наложил в штаны. Что это значит? Его записывают в законные мужья и теперь посадят на привязь, словно пса?

Джош спросил, вернётся ли Тайлер к двадцатому ноября, и Тайлер, как во сне, ответил «да».

«Отлично, — писал Джош. — Тогда двадцать первого идём к моим родителям, они очень хотят познакомиться с тобой»

В ответ Тайлер отправил радостный смайлик, но лететь в Колумбус ему резко расхотелось. Знакомиться с родителями Джоша, изображать правильного и хорошего, когда ему хочется гулять и веселиться. А что потом? Тайлера вдруг накрыло ощущение, что его лишают свободы, что его заставляют делать то, что он совсем не хочет.

Поэтому он задержался в Мексике ещё на неделю. Двадцатого ноября вечером, Тайлер написал Джошу, что не сможет приехать, извинился и отключил симку, по которой они общались с Джошем.

Чем он тогда думал, был ли он под воздействием наркотиков, что за муха его укусила — Тайлер не мог вспомнить. Но это точно были не наркотики, потому что Тайлер никогда, ни под каким предлогом их не принимал. Видимо он одурел от собственной независимости, загулял и позабыл, что слиться легко, а вот вернуть оказанное доверие — сложно.

После Мексики Тайлер полетел в Калифорнию, и там его впервые посетило ощущение, что что-то не так. Сладкий привкус свободы улетучился, его место заняло горьковатое ощущение никомуненужности. Ему чего-то не хватило, но сначала он не мог понять чего именно. На него вешались девушки и несколько раз он ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды парней, но после съёмок он спешил в номер отеля и долго лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Он чувствовал, что медленно подыхает от тоски.

Он вернулся в Колумбус через неделю, когда точно знал, что Джоша нет в городе. Решился включить старую симку. На экране появилось два сообщения и пропущенный звонок от Джоша. Три недели назад.

«Ответь, пожалуйста» и «Позвони мне».

Тайлер не стал звонить, решив, что прошло слишком много времени. Что он скажет? Что он дурак? Это и так понятно, потому что он повёл себя безответственно, он сделал Джошу больно, и теперь, как трус будет сидеть и придумывать, как ему жить с этим дальше. Конечно, он не мог позвонить и извиниться, конечно, он не мог проглотить собственную гордость. Или безмозглость, Тайлер не знал, что лучше описывает его поведение на протяжении полугода.

Он пытался забыться работой, иногда это помогало. Иногда работы не было, и он не мог не заглядывать в профиль Джоша на фейсбуке, чтобы понять, как он поживает, где вообще находится. Чем чаще он заглядывал к Джошу, тем больше ему хотелось связаться с ним. Он набрал в блокноте сообщение, в котором просил прощения и спрашивал разрешения увидеться, но так и не решился его отправить.

Однажды на стене у Джоша появилась ссылка на сайт с волонтёрской программой по спасению черепашьих яиц на Коста-Рике. Тайлера замкнуло: он должен туда поехать, он должен найти Джоша, извиниться, сказать, что он был недоделанным муйлом. Спрашивать, где именно Джош будет помогать черепахам, Тайлер, конечно не стал: он решил действовать в обход. Связался с волонтёрской организацией, искал, куда именно поехал Джош. В один прекрасный вечер ему, наконец, пришло письмо: да, Джошуа Дан координирует работу волонтёров, в национальном парке Корковадо на полуострове Оса. Тайлер загуглил места, где можно остановиться: к счастью, в парке оказалось всего полтора отеля, и Тайлер был почти уверен, что волонтёры засели в одном из них. И не просчитал.

Когда он летел на Коста-Рику, то продумывал варианты развития событий: Джош точно не бросится ему на шею от счастья. Возможно Джош даст ему в лицо, как только завидит. Возможно Джош сделает вид, что они не знакомы и будет вести себя отстраннёно. Или выгонит взашей, потому что то, как Тайлер повёл себя, непростительно. Собрался он черепашкам помогать — он с людьми не умеет обращаться, разве можно ему доверить черепашьи яйца?

Тайлер вздохнул и лёг на бок. Парень со слоном под лопатками перевернулся на спину и демонстрировал миру круглый живот, на котором красовалась большая мандала. Тайлер потёр глаза и осторожно слез с кровати.

~

Он реально не знал, на что подписался. Он думал, что будет весело проводить время с Джошем и компанией, переносить черепашьи яйца днём, отдыхать вечером. Тайлер представлял, как в один из таких вечеров (желательно в первый) Джош улыбнётся ему и скажет что-нибудь, типа: как здорово, что ты приехал, я жить без тебя не могу. Потом они бы поцеловались и может быть, даже потрахались где-нибудь на песочке, подальше от людских глаз, и Тайлеру бы больше не пришлось чувствовать себя по-дурацки, неловко, виновато, когда он сталкивался с Джошем взглядом. Сейчас это происходило каждый божий день, если Тайлер видел его хотя бы вдалеке. Он видел, что Джош хмурится, как улыбка сползает с его лица, как он весь напрягается, едва очутившись в радиусе нескольких метров.

Он тешил себя надеждой, что возможно, Джош сам хочет поговорить с ним, выяснить отношения. Тайлер знал Джоша, знал, что он не любит недосказанности, не любит, когда между ними подобная хрень. С другой стороны, прошло полгода, Тайлер кинул его, как последний мудак, и теоретически Джош мог забить на Тайлера большой и толстый, и имел на это полное право.

Кроме того, вокруг него постоянно вилась эта девица Дебби. У Тайлера всё сжималось внутри, когда он наблюдал, как она буквально сдувала с него пылинки, улыбалась ему, смеялась над чем-то, что он сказал. И Джош улыбался ей. Тайлер опускал глаза и до боли кусал нижнюю губу. Ладно, у него ещё есть время. У него есть всё время в мире, чтобы по крайней мере уехать отсюда прощённым и искупить ошибку, совершённую полгода назад.

Время-то у него было, но здесь оно текло — точнее летело, — странным образом. По большому счёту Тайлер видел Джоша один, максимум два раза в день, потому что они вечно расходились с ним в делах. А дел было невпроворот.

За яйцами нужно было следить ночью, поэтому два-три раза в неделю Тайлер, парень со слоном на спине (его звали Филипп, но все называли его Эл) и девушка по имени Холзи отправлялись на пляж, до которого нужно было пилить шесть километров. Шесть! Они возвращались в домики под утро, Тайлер падал лицом в кровать и мгновенно вырубался.

Если не было ночных смен, то нужно следить за яйцами в инкубаторе, переносить яйца, чистить пляж, копать ямки на пляже для черепах, отпускать новорожденных черепашек в море. Больше всего Тайлеру хотелось сделать последнее, но ему почему-то не предоставлялся шанс. Он с ужасом думал, что это пожелание исходит от Джоша, и рыл сырой песок усерднее. Когда они закончат с гнёздами, нужно возвращаться в лагерь и готовить. Тайлер ненавидел готовить для всех, но именно ему говорили чуть ли не через день:

— Хэй, Джозеф, сегодня твоя очередь.

— Опять? — Тайлер бросил мешок с мусором на землю.

— Да, Джош сказал, что ему очень понравился тот салат, который ты сделал последний раз, — Холзи белозубо улыбнулась. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

Тайлер посмотрел ей вслед и тихо зарычал. «Джош сказал». Понятно. Он провёл на полуострове полторы недели, но всё, чего он достиг в отношениях с Джошем было: молчаливые кивки в знак приветствия, «спасибо» после того несчастного салата, который Тайлер приготовил хрен знает из чего: он свалил в миску всё, что нашёл на кухне и полил сверху соусом, состав которого он не смог понять — этикетка была то ли на тайском, то ли на арабском. И как он теперь этот салат повторит? Тайлер запрокинул голову к небу и немного поорал.

На кухне царил порядок. Тайлер втайне хвалил за это себя, потому что здесь он появлялся чаще остальных. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так много готовить. Ну ладно, раз черепашек ему не доверяют, то он найдёт чем удивить неприступного Джошуа Дана.

Тайлер порылся в холодильнике и на полках, нашёл несколько куриных грудок, зелёные овощи и хлеб. Классно. Что из этого можно приготовить? Бульончик? Тайлер достал мобильник, чтобы погуглить простые и сытные блюда из курицы, как в кухню ворвалась Дебби.

— Хэй, привет, — она налила себе воды. — Уже готовишь?

— Ещё нет, — буркнул Тайлер, не отрывая взгляда от телефона: Дебби была последней, с кем он хотел обсуждать проблемы, будь то готовка, или причина, по которой он оказался на Коста-Рике.

— Могу помочь, если хочешь, — радостно предложила она.

В принципе, Дебби ничего плохого ему не сделала, подумал Тайлер, яростно прокручивая сайты с рецептами. Всего лишь постоянно вертелась около Джоша, а Джош ей улыбался. Ей, а не ему. Тайлер не знал, ночуют ли они в одном бунгало, ему не удалось это выяснить, но он точно знал, что вместе они ходят в ночные смены на пляж. И Тайлер ничего не мог с этим сделать: он сходил с ума от ревности и молчания, и невозможности, физической невозможности всё исправить. Подойти к Джошу и сказать: прости меня, пожалуйста, давай снова будем вместе, потому что я не представляю жизни без тебя. Он боялся, что Джошу давно всё равно, ведь он с Дебби, у них всё хорошо, и на хрен ему сдался Тайлер с его извинениями и запросами о том, чтобы начать всё сначала. Может быть, есть смысл оставить всё, как есть, потусить здесь ещё недельку и уехать, пожелав им счастья.

— Можно приготовить сэндвичи, — сказала Дебби.

— А? — Тайлер шмыгнул носом, перед глазами почему-то поплыло.

— Хэй, ты в порядке? — испуганно спросила она, делая шаг вперёд.

— Да-да, — он сглотнул, проморгался и попытался улыбнуться. — Просто… прочитал грустную историю.

— Понятно, — Дебби кивнула. — Мясо ешь?

— Эм, да, — Тайлер потёр нос, из которого текло.

— Тогда давай я порежу овощи, а ты пожаришь грудки, — она бойко достала всё необходимое из холодильника. — Я так поняла, что твой особый салат не сделать, китайской капусты нет.

— А. Ну да, — Тайлер вытер нос, вымыл руки и принялся за курицу.

Они приготовили пятнадцать сэндвичей и красиво положили их на большую тарелку — выглядело, как произведение искусства. Дебби трещала без остановки, постоянно задавала вопросы и рассказывала забавные случаи из жизни волонтёров. Оказалось, что она много где была, но это первый раз, когда она помогает животным. Раньше она преподавала английский детям в странах третьего мира.

— А Джоша давно знаешь? — Тайлер постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал буднично.

— Здесь познакомились, — ответила Дебби, облизнув кончик большого пальца. — Хороший парень, мне очень нравится.

— Ты, похоже, ему тоже, — под нос пробормотал Тайлер, частично надеясь, что она не услышит.

— В каком смысле? — весело спросила она, доставая чашки.

— Ну… в прямом, — дурацкое сердце вспыхнуло миллионом болезненных искр. — Когда я вас увидел, подумал, что вы вместе.

Дебби коротко рассмеялась и покачала головой. Она достала четыре чашки, зацепившись пальцами — по две в руке. Тайлер следил за ней, время, казалось, растянулось в бесконечность и звенело, как стекло.

— Джош мне, конечно, нравится, но не так, чтобы, — она метнула на него взгляд. — Кроме того, — она замялась и подошла ближе, — только ты никому не говори, ладно? — прошептала она.

— Что не говорить? — повернулся Тайлер.

— У него что-то случилось, что он глубоко переживает, но не рассказывает, — грустным тоном сказала Дебби. — По нему видно. Что-то связанное с отношениями. Один раз мы разболтались, и он сказал, что любимый человек его бросил, не объяснив причин, и он старается отвлечься и забыть этого мудака.

— Мудака? Он так и сказал? — Тайлер вспыхнул.

— Да, для меня тоже было сюрпризом, что Джош — гей, но вообще мне всё равно, — Дебби начала разливать чай. — Для тебя это не проблема? — она замерла.

— Нет, нет! — спохватился Тайлер и оглянулся вокруг: нужно срочно чем-то себя занять.

— Короче, вот, — снова понизила голос Дебби. — Я хотела ему как-то помочь, мы иногда разговаривали, но он закрывался, как только речь заходила об отношениях. Поэтому я решила не лезть, чего бередить старые раны. Джош сильный, он справится, а того мужика хорошо бы найти и подвесить за ноги на дерево, — серьёзно добавила она.

Тайлер сглотнул — ну да, достойное наказание. Он достал поднос и начал ставить туда чашки.

— А вы как познакомились? — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила Дебби. — Джош сказал, что ты фотограф.

— Да, мы… — Тайлер схватил чашку, сделал глоток и закашлялся.

— Хэй, хэй, — она мягко погладила его по спине и протянула откуда-то стакан воды.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он и, придя в себя, добавил: — Он помогал мне найти сов в одном из лесов Огайо.

— Как интересно, — отозвалась Дебби подхватила поднос. — Пойдём, расскажешь мне ещё о совах за ужином.

За ужином Тайлер чуть не сдох от неловкости. Дебби заставила его сесть рядом, а сама уселась поближе к Джошу, и с интересом расспрашивала Тайлера о лесах Огайо, совах, и что он ещё фотографирует. Она то и дело поворачивалась к Джошу, будто искала подтверждение его словам. Джош меланхолично жевал сэндвич, смотрел на костёр и время от времени косился на него. С одной стороны, Тайлеру невероятно повезло, что сегодня Джош остался на ужин, что сидел так близко. С другой стороны, он не знал, как извернуться, как опустить интимные моменты их знакомства, к которому сейчас было направлено внимание десяти человек. Но слава богу, вскоре кто-то вспомнил, как тоже ночевал в палатке на берегу реки, как ему было холодно и всё такое, и Тайлер выдохнул. Осторожно покосился на Джоша и заметил, что он следит за ним. Тайлер растянул губы в улыбке, и Джош отвернулся. Затрещал костёр, в воздух поднялись крошечные искры. Тайлер сделал большой глоток, пытаясь заглушить вспышку немой боли в желудке.

Речь зашла о черепахах, что через два дня, можно будет отпускать вылупившихся черепашек в океан. Все громко умилялись и наперебой рассказывали о своём опыте, как это трогательно и мило, что кто-то даже плакал, когда отпустил маленькую черепашку на волю. А мне это не грозит по ходу, устало подумал Тайлер и допил чай.

— Только Тайлер их ещё не отпускал, по-моему? — заметил Эл, он же Филипп.

— Да, — ответил Тайлер и решил, к чёрту. — Мне кажется, Джош мне не доверяет.

— Джооош? — удивлённо протянула Дебби.

— Я тебе не «не доверяю», — ответил Джош и вау, это был их первый полноценный диалог за две недели. — Просто до тебя ещё не дошла очередь.

— Тогда можно она до меня дойдёт через два дня? — с напором спросил Тайлер. — Я очень хочу отпустить черепашку, зря я что ли, сюда приехал, — кто-то хихикнул, и Тайлер улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста? С тобой? Ты мне покажешь, как это делать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джош после секундного колебания.

— Ура, — Тайлер потряс кулаком в воздухе.

Спустя минут пять Джош поблагодарил за ужин и поднялся. Выждав, когда он отойдёт на несколько шагов, Тайлер буркнул:

— Хочу спросить кое-что насчёт черепах, — вскочил и пошёл за Джошем.

Было темно, только редкие лампочки от бунгало освещали округу. Джош оглянулся, когда услышал шаги, и Тайлер набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Хэй, подожди, мы можем поговорить? — начал он. — Я здесь так долго, но почти не вижу тебя.

— Много дел, — отозвался Джош.

— Ты сейчас куда? — спросил Тайлер, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— На пляж. Сара и Мик уже там, просили зайти к ним в начале смены.

— Я прогуляюсь с тобой, — решительно предложил Тайлер.

— Шесть километров?

— Двенадцать, если туда и обратно.

Джош включил фонарь, и они углубились в заросли. Шли молча. Через несколько метров заросли поредели, и перед ними открылся шумный океан.

— Я хотел попросить прощения, — кашлянув, заговорил Тайлер.

— За что? — пренебрежительно спросил Джош.

— За… своё поведение, — он помолчал. — Я приехал сюда, чтобы извиниться.

— Ты сказал, что ты приехал сюда, чтобы помогать черепахам, — задумчиво сказал Джош. — У тебя неплохо получается, кстати.

— Спасибо, но… — он отмахнулся от чего-то, летающего в воздухе. — Ты знаешь, про что я.

— Знаю, но хочу услышать полную версию, — с вызовом сказал Джош, и Тайлер сглотнул от резкой смены тона.

— Прости, я просто… одурел тогда, не знаю, что на меня нашло, я решил, что мне лучше побыть одному, что я стал слишком зависим от тебя, Мексика мне вынесла мозг своим раздольем, и я…

— Ты идиот? — Джош остановился, конус света был направлен вниз.

— Нет? — неуверенно ответил Тайлер.

— А по-моему, да, потому что, ладно, ты хотел побыть один, ладно, ты хотел отдохнуть от меня, я бы всё понял, если бы ты мне об этом сказал! — Джош задышал чаще. — Сколько тебе лет? Пять? Ты не понимаешь элементарных вещей, что я волновался, потому что ты просто-напросто отключил телефон?

— Прости, пожалуйста, прости, я…

— Заткнись, — гневно перебил его Джош, — и слушай. Включи эмпатию на максималку. И представь, что чувствовал _я_ , когда _ты_ исчез. Я ждал тебя, ещё и родителям сказал, что вернусь с человеком, которого люблю. Даже друзей позвал, как дурак! — Джош взмахнул руками. — А ты отключил телефон! Как у тебя всё просто! А потом исчез на полгода, ничего не объяснив, и что ты ожидаешь сейчас услышать?

— Ничего! — взорвался Тайлер. — Ты постоянно вёл себя, как эгоист, по отношению ко мне! Воспринимал меня, как должное…

— _Я_ вёл себя, как эгоист? — Джош ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. — Давай, расскажи мне об эгоизме, самодовольный ты кретин! Можно подумать, ты у нас альтруист первой степени!

Он ошеломлённо замолчал, и Тайлер вылупился на него. Он никогда не видел Джоша таким разъярённым, не помнил, чтобы он так сердито отзывался о нём. Его начало потряхивать. Ну вот, сейчас всё выяснится, они наконец узнают, что действительно думают друг о друге. Налетел ветер, и Тайлер покачнулся. У него пульсировало в висках, в желудке, под кожей кто-то отбивал чечётку. Он включил эмпатию на максималку, о, да, и теперь ему хотелось плакать от того, каким безответным, тупым и равнодушным человеком он являлся. Он боялся, что если Джош снова начнёт наезжать, то он либо убежит весь в слезах, либо начнётся драка.

— Ладно, я эгоист, я сделал что-то не так, но ты мог сказать мне об этом? Или хотя бы написать? — сдержанно спросил Джош, голос у него слегка дрожал; не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Скажи мне, когда ты решил не возвращаться домой к двадцатому ноября? — в тоне скользила сталь. — Это было задолго до нашего разговора, я прав?

— Да, — его шёпот был едва слышен из-за рёва океана.

Джош отступил назад, и они долго стояли не шевелясь. Волны сердито бились о берег, за спиной раскачивались ветви кустов и деревьев.

— Я думал, у тебя что-то случилось, что-то серьёзное, а потом оказалось, что ты просто слился, — устало заключил Джош, — что ты струсил и испугался. И мне было больно и неприятно, что ты так поступил. Я думал, у нас всё хорошо, а оказалось не очень. Я что-то упустил, я понял.

— Ты ничего не упускал, просто я… идиот, ты прав, — Тайлер порывался протянуть к нему руку, но одёрнул себя. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня, чтобы мы остались хотя бы друзьями?

— Делай, что хочешь, — Джош поднял фонарь и посветил вперёд. — Я давно понял, что я для тебя немного значу, поэтому какая разница, что я отвечу?

Он подождал немного, потом помотал головой и оставил Тайлера на берегу.

~

Тайлер плавно раскачивался в гамаке, туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Это гипнотизировало, успокаивало. Он смотрел в бледно-голубое небо, на широкие листья деревьев и размышлял о том, как вернуть Джошуа Дана. Сэндвичи не помогли, попытка попросить прощения чуть не закончилась ударами в лицо. Значит, Джош на него злится. Значит, Джошу не окончательно на него плевать. Значит, у Тайлера есть шанс всё исправить.

Кроме того, сегодня утром Джош написал ему сообщение:

«Извини за резкость, я очень разозлился»

И следом:

«Отпускаем черепашек сегодня на закате, не опаздывай»

Да он постарается не опоздать — здесь идти-то два метра, до домика Джоша. Потом они пойдут шесть километров, и Тайлер надеялся, что прогулка будет мирной, и в этот раз он дойдёт с Джошем до пляжа. А не как в прошлый раз: Тайлер вернулся в лагерь и долго лежал на песке, слушая треск насекомых и ночных птиц. Он сто раз прогнал произошедший разговор, получая садистское удовольствие от правдивых слов Джоша в его адрес. Всё так и было, и он отрабатывал наказание.

На следующий день Джош отсыпался после ночной смены, и Тайлер его не видел. Он опасался, что во сне Джош найдёт причину выгнать его, и изводил себя сценами расставания, которые рисовало воображение. Получив сообщение, Тайлер успокоился, но плана действий у него всё также не было.

В назначенное время Тайлер подошёл к домику Джоша и осторожно постучал. Джош вышел через минуту, не глядя на него, пробормотал «сейчас приду» и направился к месту, где ухаживали за яйцами и едва вылупившимися черепашатами.

Первый километр или около того, они прошли молча. Джош нёс ведро с копошащимися черепашками, Тайлер — посудины размером с блюдце непонятного назначения. Они шли и шли, молчание тянулось и тянулось за ними, как тяжёлый шлейф. Тайлер не знал, куда деваться, что думать и что сказать. Или ничего не говорить? Но он уже ничего не говорил целую вечность, с тех пор, как они вышли из лагеря, и это начинало напоминать испанскую инквизицию, наматывание кишок на какое-нибудь средневековое орудие пыток. Он боялся, что любое слово вызовет в Джоше вспышку гнева, и они снова поругаются, а ругаться Тайлер не хотел. Он действительно надеялся, что эта прогулка будет спокойной? М, у него есть время подумать ещё раз.

— Я правда эгоист? — спросил Джош, и Тайлер чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.

— Ээээ, — заблеял он, позабыв, что обычно отвечают на такие вопросы. — Да?

— Говори, как есть, ладно? — вскипятился Джош. — В конце-концов, мы не вчера познакомились.

— Ладно, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Ну ты иногда… забываешь, что у других могут быть желания отличные от твоих?

— Например? — вскинул голову Джош.

— Ты любишь решать за других, не спросив, нравится им это или нет, — увереннее продолжил Тайлер.

— Под другими ты имеешь в виду себя?

— Ну да.

— А чего ты молчал? Сказал бы: мне так не нравится, иди в жопу, давай, как я хочу.

— Ну… меня на самом деле всё устраивало, честно, мне всё нравилось, но когда я очутился один в Мексике, я понял, что мне немного не хватает… самостоятельности? Точнее, я забыл, каким сильным и независимым я могу быть, — выдал Тайлер на одном выдохе.

— Понятно, — Джош помолчал. — Я понял, учту, — он покусал губы. — И… я не воспринимал тебя, как должное, — тише добавил он. — То есть, я не совсем понимаю, что это значит, но ты мне всегда нравился, даже больше, чем нравился.

— Знаю, — отозвался Тайлер, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Я сам не понимаю, что я имел в виду. Психанул и наговорил всякой херни. Прости…

— Ты тоже извини, что я тогда так… и давай завязывать с извинениями, если мы всё выяснили? — предложил Джош, наклонив к нему голову.

— Давай, — сердце заколотилось так громко и часто, что Тайлеру стало больно в грудной клетке где-то слева.

Они снова притихли и шли молча до тех пор, пока Джош не опустил ведро на песок и огляделся вокруг.

— Выпустим их здесь, — он сел на корточки и аккуратно наклонил ведро.

Тёмно-серые черепашата высыпались на берег. Кто-то побежал к воде быстро, насколько им позволяли короткие лапки, кто-то еле плёлся в классической черепашьей манере, кто-то упал на спину, не мог встать и махал из-под панциря плоской беспалой ладонью. Джош взял черепашонка и поставил его на лапы. Тот сразу бодро направился к морю. Набежала волна и унесла его за собой.

Тайлер увидел несколько черепашек, которые также не могли перевернуться на брюхо, и помог им. Вскоре почти все животные благополучно исчезли в море. Осталось буквально десяток, и Джош сказал:

— Ещё можно сделать так, — сказал Джош и взял одну из тех посудин, которые нёс Тайлер. — Держи.

Он набрал немного морской воды и положил туда черепашку. Потом отдал Тайлеру и проделал то же самое со второй посудиной.

— Пойдём, — кивнул Джош.

Они зашли в воду чуть выше колена, у Тайлера немного намокли шорты. Повторяя действия Джоша, он опустил плошку в воду и увидел, как черепашонок выскользнул из неё и поплыл в неизведанное морское царство.

— Как здорово, — тихо сказал Тайлер, поднимая глаза на Джоша. — Наверное, то же самое испытывают женщины, когда рожают ребёнка.

Джош что сделал с лицом: нахмурился и сощурился одновременно.

— Наверно, — дёрнул бровями он и повернул на берег.

Тайлер прикрыл глаза, опустил плечи и побрёл за ним. Умеет он создать атмосферу, молодец. Он мысленно ударил себя по лбу.

На песке никого не осталось, все малыши теперь плавали в естественной среде обитания, миссия была выполнена. Джош кинул посудины в ведро и сделал шаг по направлению к лагерю, но потом остановился и повернулся к Тайлеру.

— Правильно сделал, что приехал, — он протянул ему руку, и Тайлер схватился за неё. — Но больше так не делай, — он опустил его ладонь и поспешил вперёд.

— Как? — улыбнулся Тайлер, догоняя его. — Больше не приезжать спасать черепашек?

— Нет, предупреждай, если решишь загулять где-нибудь без меня.

— А если я захочу загулять где-нибудь с тобой? — проговорил Тайлер заигрывающим тоном и снова ударил себя по лбу.

Джош усмехнулся и отвернулся, качая головой. Тайлер смотрел на него несколько секунд, улыбаясь шире и шире, понимая, что самая тяжёлая фаза осталась позади.

~

Прошло три дня, которые мало чем отличались от предыдущих, но Тайлеру было значительно легче дышать. Он занимался тем же, что и раньше, также видел Джоша два раза в сутки от силы, но что-то поменялось. Джош больше не хмурился, когда смотрел на него. Тайлер чувствовал, что он наблюдает за ним, и однажды Джош одарил его слабой улыбкой, когда был пойман с поличным. Ох, чёрт. У Тайлера приятно свело живот — знал он эти взгляды. Он помахал ему и понадеялся, что Джош не успел прочитать на его лице то, что со скоростью света мелькнуло в его мыслях.

— Хэй, помочь? — услышал Тайлер, когда, перегнувшись через ограждение, он пытался поймать улетевший полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Нет, я сам, — прокряхтел он и, дёрнув рукой, схватил шуршащий мешок.

Наступил вечер, небо было серо-розовым, становилось прохладнее. Тайлер выпрямился и потряс добычей, чувствуя себя истинным защитником природы. Щёки немного горели, но это от того, что он висел вниз головой на этом несчастном заборе.

— Привет, — сказал он, облизнув губы.

— Завтра устраивают вечеринку в связи с окончанием сезона…

— Оу, уже? — Тайлер перестал улыбаться.

— Да, мы здесь почти месяц, — Джош потёр шею. — Через три дня приезжает новая смена.

— А, — Тайлер посмотрел вниз. — Жаль.

— Немного, да, — кивнул Джош и замолчал.

Щёки заполыхали, как ненормальные. Тайлер теребил пакет и не знал, куда деть руки. Что за херня? Он глянул на Джоша исподлобья.

— Вечеринка? — напомнил он.

— Да! — Джош моргнул и потряс головой. — Хочешь пойти?

— Почему нет, — Тайлер приподнял плечо. — А где она будет?

— Неподалёку есть большой дом, настоящий дом всеми удобствами и бассейном, там и будет, — кивнул Джош. — Там организаторы живут. Будут все наши, и ещё кто-то подтянется, насколько я знаю.

— Хорошо, я приду.

— Я пришлю тебе, как дойти.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер взмахнул пакетом.

— Не за что.

Они потоптались на месте ещё несколько мучительных секунд. Потом одновременно начали:

— Я пойду…

— Ладно…

Тайлер хихикнул в кулак, и Джош улыбнулся.

— Увидимся там? — сказал Тайлер, делая шаг в сторону.

— Да, до встречи.

Стараясь не оглядываться, Тайлер поспешил к бунгало. Нужно найти в сумке что-нибудь сногсшибательное, нужно побриться и перестать вести себя, как заново влюблённый в своего бывшего дурак.

~

Когда Тайлер увидел дом, то сразу вспомнил полдесятка фильмов, в котором был точно такой же ярко-голубой прямоугольный бассейн перед широкой террасой. Музыка гремела на всю округу. Народ плескался в воде, время от времени визжал, а кто-то стоял в стороне и потягивал неизвестный алкоголь из красных стаканов.

Он прошёл во внутрь и почти сразу увидел Дебби. Она махала ему рукой, пытаясь перекричать орущую песню. Тайлер подошёл ближе.

— Хэй, вау, — она отшатнулась назад, положив ладонь на грудь. — Молодой человек, можно с вами познакомиться?

— Привет, — Тайлер нервно рассмеялся. — Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь.

— Ой, да, впервые за полтора месяца надела платье. Необычные ощущения, но приятные, — Дебби улыбнулась и протянула ему стакан. — Как дела?

— Нормально, — кивнул Тайлер. — Странно, что через день уже уезжать. Я привык.

— Я тоже. Пожалуй, это был самый интересный опыт, как волонтёра.

— Больше не будешь учить детишек английскому, перекинешься на животных?

— Может быть, — она усмехнулась. — А ты? Есть планы?

— Не особо. Вернусь в Штаты, а там как пойдёт.

— Ой, — Дебби смотрела куда-то мимо него, — кажется, это чувак, с которым мы вместе волонтёрили в Индии. Быть такого не может. Прости, пожалуйста, — она притронулась к его плечу.

Тайлер кивнул и проводил её взглядом: Дебби подошла к высокому парню с пучком на бритом затылке. Они обменялись парой слов и потом радостно обнялись. Тайлер улыбнулся и оглянулся вокруг в поисках Джоша. Здесь его не было. Он же должен прийти, верно? Сам его пригласил. Тем более такое дело — закрытие смены, он точно где-то здесь. Тайлер вышел на улицу, пошёл вдоль бассейна.

Джош сидел на краю, опустив ноги в воду. Рядом с ним сидел Эл, и они оживлённо что-то обсуждали, но заметив Тайлера, Джош застыл. Он что-то сказал Элу, и тот, обернувшись на Тайлера, кивнул и поднялся.

— Здорово, братюня! — Эл обнял его одной рукой, хлопнул по спине и удалился.

Кусая губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Тайлер подошёл к Джошу и осторожно опустился на мокрую плитку. Сесть пришлось спиной к бассейну, потому что Тайлер надел узкие джинсы, которые хрен задерёшь до колен, чтобы быть как нормальный человек на отдыхе. Тайлер же хотел произвести впечатление, вот и вырядился, как на выпускной. Зачем, спрашивается. Ай.

— Привет, — Джош не сводил с Тайлера взгляда, пока тот пыхтел, пытаясь усесться удобней.

— Привет, — он кое-как сложил ноги, чтобы выглядеть изящно хотя бы отдалённо. — Что пьёшь?

— То же, что и ты? — Джош слегка приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

— Точно, — Тайлер залпом допил горький напиток и поморщился.

Давай, алкоголь, действуй. Тайлер хотел непринуждённо болтать с Джошем обо всём, флиртовать и смеяться, а не вот это всё. Их разговоры последнее время — самое неловкое, что с ним случалось на протяжении двух последних лет. Интересно, сколько выпил Джош? Судя по тому, как блестят его глаза, то один стакан точно.

— Хочешь искупаться? — спросил Джош, и Тайлер покачал головой.

Чёрт, на хрена он всё выпил? Что ему теперь делать? Поколебавшись секунду, Тайлер сделал вид, что в стакане что-то осталось и сделал «глоток».

— Ты только что отпил из пустого стакана, — заметил Джош.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер, мучительно краснея.

— Нервничаешь?

— Нервничаю.

— Не нервничай, — прыснул со смеху Джош. — Прости. Но правда, не нервничай. Всё нормально. Я имею в виду, между нами.

— То есть мы друзья?

— Как минимум, — Джош подмигнул и поднёс стакан к губам.

— Ты веришь, что бывшие могут дружить? — задрал голову Тайлер.

— О вау, ты записал нас в бывшие? — медленно спросил Джош, чуть наклонившись вперёд.

— А мы нет? — Тайлер смотрел на его губы и, хэй, это считается за флирт?

— Не знаю, — Джош сдвинул брови и отодвинулся. — У тебя есть кто-то?

— Нет и не было. А у тебя?

— Тоже. То есть гипотетически мы можем вернуть себе друг друга, — серьёзно рассуждал Джош.

— Но если смотреть с другой стороны, то учитывая обстоятельства, можно сказать, что мы с тобой не расставались, и следовательно _не_ бывшие, и следовательно мы до сих пор вместе. Да? — о, кажется, алкоголь возымел своё действие, потому что за херню он несёт, что за херню они несут вместе.

— М, — Джош поджал губы. — Глубоко ты копнул.

— Ты хочешь меня? — спросил Тайлер и зажмурился: боже, что он только что ляпнул. — То есть, я хотел спросить, ты хочешь быть со мной? Я обещаю, я больше не буду так поступать…

— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Джош и посмотрел на него совершенно трезвыми глазами. — Мы уже это обсуждали, давай не будем снова начинать эту карусель из извинений?

— Идёт, — кивнул Тайлер и уставился на дно бумажного стакана.

— Давай лучше сходим и нальём тебе что-нибудь, а то как-то не хорошо получается.

Джош вытащил ноги из бассейна и, разбрызгивая капли воды, поднялся. Протянул Тайлеру руку. Тот ухватился за неё, не осознавая, что давно улыбается. Он опасно качнулся, держась за Джоша, и чуть не грохнулся в бассейн и не утянул Джоша за собой. Тайлер хихикнул и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Нет, он был пьян совсем не от алкоголя, он был пьян от будоражащей близости рядом с ним, их разговором, и что сейчас они шли куда-то вместе.

Они оказались на кухне, в которой приглушённо горел свет. Тайлер прислонился к столу и наблюдал, как Джош достаёт бутылку из холодильника, разливает что-то по стаканам. Он смотрел на его плечи и вспоминал, как впивался в них пальцами, смотрел на его шею и вспоминал, как целовал её, как он тяжело дышал, когда они занимались любовью. Тайлер сглотнул и отвернулся. Боже, вау, не так быстро, у него сейчас всё встанет от одних воспоминаний.

— Держи, — в руках Джоша было по стакану, и он медленно приближался, глядя на него в упор.

Тайлер схватился за край столешницы сильнее, так сильно, что у него заныли пальцы. Он почувствовал слабость, которая разливалась в животе, почувствовал, как ещё немного, и у него подкосятся ноги. Он поднимал и опускал взгляд на Джоша, кусал себя за нижнюю губу и думал, пожалуйста, пусть это скорей закончится, пожалуйста, пусть это не заканчивается никогда.

Джош подошёл вплотную и поставил стаканы где-то за Тайлером. Он коротко поцеловал Тайлера в уголок рта и отстранился. У Тайлера закружилась голова. Он прикрыл глаза, потянулся в нему, вслепую прижимаясь губами к губам. Джош поцеловал его, поцеловал глубже, уткнулся носом в щёку. Тайлер дышал через рот, потом сглотнул и вдохнул аромат, который исходил от его кожи.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — еле слышно проговорил Джош, снова наклоняясь к нему.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Тайлер, обнимая его за талию.

Он знал, что они оба пьяны, но Тайлер чувствовал, что завтра ни он, ни Джош, не пожалеют об этом. Он знал, что-то, что происходило сейчас между ними было искренним, что это произошло бы и рано или поздно, потому что иначе никак нельзя. Они целовались, и Тайлер знал, что они всё делают правильно. Всё словно встало на свои места.

Отдалённо гремела музыка, звенел смех, их дыхание отдавало алкоголем. Продолжая целовать Тайлера, Джош подхватил его за бёдра и усадил на стол.

— Ой, — Тайлер заморгал, но приглашающе развёл ноги и сцепил лодыжки у Джоша под поясницей. — Что мы делаем?

— Да, пожалуй, нам стоит поискать место поукромней, — Джош усмехнулся и взял его за руку.

В комнате было прохладно и темно, и Тайлер чувствовал себя подростком из фильма про подростков, которым приспичило потрахаться на разгульной вечеринке. Он улыбался, целуя Джоша под ухом, скользя ладонями по его спине. Джош быстро расстёгивал мелкие пуговицы на его рубашке, пока Тайлер приспустил его шорты и сжал задницу через ткань.

— Господи, как ты в них влез, — горячо прошептал Джош, пытаясь стащить с Тайлера джинсы.

— Надо лечь, будет удобней, — сказал Тайлер и лёг на кровать.

Помогая Джошу, Тайлер аж взмок — действительно, как он в них влез, обоим пришлось напрячься, чтобы избавиться от них. Зато потом они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу и целовались, и гладили друг друга, и Тайлер стонал так громко, как никогда раньше. Джош шептал: «ещё раз убежишь от меня, покусаю» и кусал его за плечо. Тайлер смеялся, целовал его снова, опускался ниже, целовал его живот, чувствовал пальцы в своих волосах. Слышал его стоны, невнятные слова и сладостный выдох, когда он достиг пика.

На часах было три утра, когда они приняли душ вместе и улеглись спать. Тайлер лежал, смотрел в потолок и улыбался. Он знал, что Джош ещё не уснул, поэтому взял его за руку, переплёл их пальцы.

— Куда после Коста-Рики?

— Думаю, в Грецию, но это не точно, — Джош притянул ладонь Тайлера к губам и поцеловал костяшки. — Ты со мной?

— Да. Хоть в Гватемалу, — Тайлер помолчал и закрыл глаза. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

В ответ Джош мягко сжал его ладонь и прошептал:

— Я знаю.


End file.
